


passport home

by springup



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, basically kevin and jacob are parents to baby eric who is sick, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/pseuds/springup
Summary: this is a little something for eggsy as a valentine’s day/thank you for helping me create the idea gift. it’s not exactly how i wanted it to be but,, oh well. like normal, if there are any errors please let me know and i’ll fix them and you can find me @ changblnnles on twitter. thank you for reading~





	passport home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starpuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/gifts).



when kevin comes home, he’s met with the sound of jacob singing softly and it puts a genuine smile on his face. he slowly walks from the the front door of their apartment to the entryway of their small kitchen but he doesn’t enter right away, instead he leans against the doorframe with his arms still full of convenience store bags and just watches. 

jacob is in front of the stove, with a half asleep eric sitting on his hip and hiding his face between his father’s shoulder and his little arms that wrap loosely around jacob’s neck, swaying and singing along to the music that flows from his phone as he stirs something that’s cooking in the pot. kevin watches with nothing but love and affection in his gaze as jacob turns his head just enough to press a gentle kiss into eric’s dark hair before turning his head back and resting his cheek against the same spot he kissed moments before. soon after the singing turns into quiet humming and the swaying slows.

even though the two of them have been together since their early college days and eric has been apart of their lives for over two years, which still is a little crazy to think about because it feels like it was just yesterday when kevin finally got to hold their son for the first time, taking a step back and realizing how domestic his life has become still ignites a weird feeling that’s somewhere between pride and something that makes him feel like his home is complete. it also makes him realize how lucky he is. he has jacob and together they have eric and toast, their little orange cat who was named by eric, and they live in a nice apartment and have an amazing group of friends, who still love to spoil their baby rotten, but most importantly they’re happy. kevin is happy and thinks he might always be as long as he has eric and jacob. 

in the midst of his daze, jacob finally notices him. bouncing the boy in his arms until he’s awake enough for the older to turn around so he can point to kevin, whispering “look who’s home!”. though his cheeks and ears are still tinged pink with the tale tell sign of fever, eric perks up as soon as he sees kevin. one arm remains around jacob’s neck but the other reaches out for him, little fists opening and closing in a silent demand for his other father to come hold him. and kevin can never really say no to eric, so he shifts all of the bags in his hand over to just one and takes the few steps it takes to get to his family. he kisses eric’s forehead first, wrapping his arm as far as it’ll go around the two in front of him, before kissing jacob softly too. he carefully takes eric from the older, letting him get comfortable before moving to finally set the bags down on the clear spaces on their countertop. 

jacob watches him shift through the different bags for a minute until the noise of broth bubbling takes his attention away again. “did you get medicine for eric?” still gets asked though. jacob gets his answer in the form of a bottle of offensively pink liquid being held out and shaken. “look honey,” jacob amends when eric starts whining at the thought of having to take medicine, kevin agrees. “it tastes like bubblegum! so it won’t be that bad and if you take it fast enough you won’t taste anything at all.” he sounds like he’s trying to convince all three of them of this but it doesn’t really work so jacob ends it with a look to kevin that he’s learned means “you deal with it”.

he moves to do so, squinting at the instructions on the bottle trying to figure out how much of this liquid monstrosity eric can actually take. it takes some time and coaxing (and a bribe in the form a promise to get ice cream once he’s no longer sick, not just one time but three) before eric agrees to swallow the medicine, mumbling small complaints as he does so. 

it’s quiet for a moment after that, with eric finally comfortable in kevin’s arm again and jacob and himself both keeping themselves busy with their own tasks before jacob breaks the silence again. “what else did you pick up?” his voice is even softer than normal, hushed in case their baby fell back asleep in his other father’s arms. 

“medicine for us-“

“why? neither of us are sick?”

“because eric is patient zero and one of us is likely to be the next victim to the flu and i don’t know about you but i really do not want to suffer through the the pain of my stomach trying to kill me for longer than necessary.” he explains, setting the two bottles of non-offensive medicine down next to the already open bottle of medicine. “i’m just trying to cover all of our bases.”

jacob laughs softly, shaking his head at the response he was given to his simple question. “that was awfully dramatic, kev.” it is a little dramatic and while jacob uses this as an excuse to tease his boyfriend he also appreciates the idea.

“i also bought you more cereal because i accidentally ate the rest of yours this morning before i left.”

“i don’t think it was an accident, but thank you.”

they share idle conversation like this for awhile, with kevin leaning against the countertop with eric still against his chest, groceries left forgot behind him, and jacob trying to finish up the last of their early meal. despite looking exhausted and the fact he’s been dealing with a sick child all day, jacob still looks beautiful to kevin. he’s wrapped up in a baby blue sweater that’s a little too big for him and that kevin’s pretty sure his mom had gotten his boyfriend for this past christmas, and his hair is messy and hangs a little too much in his eyes because he hasn’t had time to get it cut recently but it makes him look adorable. kevin once again is reminded of how lucky he is. he figures he must be the luckiest man in the world, even with a flu-ridden two year old. 

“hey,” jacob hums in acknowledgement, reaching for the bowls in the upper cabinet as he does so. “i’m sorry i couldn’t be here to help with eric more today. i know it must have been hard, since it’s the first time he’s been really sick like this and you were mostly by yourself today-“

he’s cut off again, this time by a kiss to the cheek and jacob’s softest smile. “it’s okay, baby. you can just take care of him next time, okay? plus, you bringing home medicine was a lot more helpful than you think.” he nods and watches as the older pulls three, now soup filled bowls, into his arms and tilts his head in the direction of their little dining room. “come on, i want to be able to eat my dinner before it’s cold tonight.” 

he perks up, following behind jacob and offering an eager: “i can feed eric so you can eat!”. the laughter he gets in response is almost worth having eric get sick in his lap half way through his bowl of soup, almost but not quite. 

 

(the next morning, when both jacob and himself wake up with fevers and sick stomachs he feels a little bit like laughing out of disbelief. 

“what did you say i was for buying medicine for us again? dramatic?”

jacob rolls his eyes and reaches an arm over him to grab his phone off of their bedside table, flopping back down in his spot curled up against kevin’s side and muttering “i’m calling sangyeon for help.”)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little something for eggsy as a valentine’s day/thank you for helping me create the idea gift. it’s not exactly how i wanted it to be but,, oh well. like normal, if there are any errors please let me know and i’ll fix them and you can find me @ changblnnles on twitter. thank you for reading~


End file.
